fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nameless (Adam Troy Ross)
"From this day forward, I have no life, no alias, no name. I am the pain, the darkness, that the wretched vampire queen inflicts and suffers. And I will not stop until my point is proven: That all monsters, even those who delude themselves into believing they're good, must die, lest the human race die instead."-Nameless Summary Nameless is the Primary Antagonist of the unpublished storybook Reaper. Personality and Appearance Personality: Sadomasochistic: Nameless enjoys both causing and suffering physical trauma. He will even smile about being crushed. Cold and Calculating: Nameless will often hide his true motives from his peers/clients. He is ruthless and efficient in battle, and may possibly not speak a word. Dark and Mysterious: Nameless will only reveal his identity to those he deems worthy. He is also perfectly fine with mutilating a child as long as it fulfills his goal. Despises the secondary hero: Charlotte burned Nameless' face when they were kids and killed his wife on a murder spree, which is Nameless' motivation for what he does. (I am intentionally creating these moral issues for the audience) Animal Killer?!?: Pretty self explanatory, but he'll usually only do it if he needs to. Appearance: Civilian: Nameless has jet black hair, bright blue eyes, and bright, pale skin, which is cracked and burned. He hides this with a face-mask. He is relatively tall and muscular, pretty much average for the adult American male athlete. He also usually wears a business outfit. Supervillain: Nameless wears a golden drama mask and a blood-red leather hooded jumpsuit-like suit with two swords strapped to his back, a bright red zipper on the middle of his jacket, and six bright red pockets on his chest total, which carry knives and the like. Personal Stats [[Alignment|'Alignment']]: Lawful Evil Name: '''Adam Troy Ross, Franklin Black '''Origin: '''Reaper '''Height: '''6ft 3.4in| 6ft 5.7in| 6ft 9.3in| 7ft. 1.2in '''Weight: '''189 lbs '''Age: '''72-73| 74| 76| 77 '''Aliases: '''Nameless, the Golden Masked Killer, the Most Wanted '''Occupation: '''Serial Killer, Lawyer, Politician, District Attorney '''Alignment: Lawful Evil Classification: A-Class Z Gene Human Likes: 'Suffering, Planning, Linkin Park, Greta Van Fleet, Being a ninja, Taunting his enemies, Monologues...a LOT '''Dislikes: '''V Gene Humans, Charlotte, Love, Hope, His real face, Chaos '''Hobbies: '''Listening to Linkin Park, Listening to Greta Van Fleet, Annoying the Hell outta' the Alcatraz and Gulag '''Marital Status: '''Married to Eve Richards (Flashbacks); Single '''Status: '''Killed by X-Ray during his Armageddon '''Affiliation: '''None '''Themes: 'Casual Theme: Fighting Theme Combat Statistics [[Tiering System|'''Tier]]: 9-B | 8-A | 6-C Powers and Abilities: Stealth Mastery,Genius Intelligence,Martial Arts,Regeneration [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:' '''Multi-City Block Level '(Technically one-shots Connor, who was manhandling ten supersoldiers at the time.) [[Speed|'''Speed]]: Peak Human+ '(Can keep up with Charlotte during the first volume and pull off convincing disappearing acts.) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]: Peak Human+ '(Manages to lift Trevor into the air with his own sword as leverage.) [[Durability|'Durability]]: Building Level+ '(Survives Charlotte crushing him under a 'titanium' second floor to a laboratory complex.) [[Stamina|'Stamina]]: Superhuman+ '(Due to his healing factor and mental condition, he can take a lot of pain and becomes less fatigued.) [[Range|'Range]]: '''Standard melee range, Extended melee range with swords, Throwing knife range. '''Standard Equipment: Steel Katana, Gold Knives, Grappling Hook, Carbon-Fiber Suit, Devil's Edge. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Gifted '''(He can form complex strategies before and during battle, toy with his enemies, map out a city with only his heartbeat, learn and master any fighting style he comes across within weeks or days, trick the entire world into thinking he is three different people, and manipulate every plot in the early story.) '''Weaknesses: Arrogant, Enjoys pain, can be prone to 3rd Act Breakdowns. Notable Attacks/Techniques Devil's Smite: '''Nameless will slash horizontally twice in the stomach and chest before slashing vertically across the left or right shoulder, depending on the dexterity of the opponent. He will finish off with a stab to the chest and head before cutting the head off. '''Keys: Volume 1/REICH Arc | Volume 2/Cydran Arc | Volume 3/Sun Cult Arc | Volume 4/X-Ray Arc Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches':' Trivia * Nameless is inspired by Prometheus from Arrow ''and Scar from ''FullMetal Alchemist. * Nameless is my most fleshed out villain. * Nameless is the second weakest villain in my story and it's first major antagonist. Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Masochists Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Ninjas Category:Sword Users Category:Swordsman Category:Knife Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reaper Characters Category:Humans Category:Peak Human Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Tragic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male